


Лекарство

by Pamdar



Category: Solar Opposites
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: Корво болен, но он знает, что ему поможет.Маленькая флаффная зарисовка по Solar Opposites.
Relationships: Korvotron "Korvo"/Terry (Solar Opposites)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	Лекарство

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Remidy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242266) by [UriPara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UriPara/pseuds/UriPara)



Корво ненавидел Землю. Отвратительная, коварная планета. Все анализы показывали, что она пригодна для жизни, но кто знает, какая мерзкая зараза могла скрываться в ее вонючем отравленном воздухе.

Ничего удивительного, что Корво заболел. Симптомы: бессонница, навязчивые мысли, давление в груди. Причина: не установлена.

И люди, люди — отвратительны. Особенно серферы, с их накачанными телами, загорелой кожей и белоснежными дружелюбными улыбками. Не удивительно, что Терри проводил с ними все больше времени. Он не прекратил даже после того, как некто гениальный и довольно симпатичный, но пожелавший остаться неизвестным, на месяц превратил море в горы льда и снега с помощью гигантского замораживающего луча. 

Эти отвратительные серферы просто принесли сноуборды. А боль в груди Корво усилилась.

Корво провел исследование, потому что это то, в чем он хорош. Сначала проверил все показатели своего организма, но не нашел никаких отклонений. Потом изучил примитивную человеческую медицину, на что едва ли потратил вечер, но также не нашел ответа. В конце концов, он взялся за другие источники информации — почитал форумы, посмотрел несколько сериалов. Оказалось, у некоторых людей в определенных обстоятельствах были похожие симптомы.

Корво был хорош в подмечании закономерностей. Он гений, в конце концов. И когда он исключил практически все варианты, остался один.

Причина: установлена. Лечение: прикусить отравленный зуб или...

— Терри, ты спишь? — позвал Корво в тишине спальни. Не дождавшись ответа, он протянул руку и потряс лежащее рядом тело за плечо. — Терри?

— Садовые гномы заставляют меня танцевать степ! — воскликнул Терри и резко сел на кровати.

Корво погладил его по спине, давая время успокоиться и окончательно проснуться. Он до сих пор чувствовал вину за тот случай. Кто же мог предположить, что небольшие модификации в попытке выиграть конкурс лужаек могут привести к восстанию гномов-киборгов.

Когда взгляд Терри прояснился, Корво прокашлялся и начал:

— Послушай, Терри, нам нужно поговорить.

Терри, обычно расслабленный, напрягся под его рукой и ответил:

— Если ты насчет арахисового масла и твоих шлепанец для бассейна…

— Что? Нет. Что? Нет, подожди, не отвечай, я ничего не хочу об этом знать.

Терри терпеливо ждал. Из головы Корво полезли гублеры.

— Я тут подумал… — продолжил Корво. — Мы семья, верно? Мы завтракаем вместе, спим в одной постели, и… Я решил, что пришло время перейти на новый уровень. Давай будем эксклюзивны. Если ты не против. Я бы хотел. Эксклюзивны. Да.

Терри нахмурился. Непривычно было видеть такое выражение на его лице. Давление в груди Корво усилилось, и, кажется, он был близок к произведению на свет еще одного красного гублера.

— И под эксклюзивны ты имеешь в виду, что только я могу брать твои шлепанцы для бассейна, полотенце и зубную щетку? — уточнил Терри.

— Я про секс! — воскликнул Корво, потеряв терпение. Прозвучало куда агрессивнее, чем он планировал, но нервы сдали окончательно. — Давай больше не будем трахать других людей. Ни молодых, ни старых, ни живых, ни мертвых. Ни людей, ни другие разумные виды, ни роботов. Исключение — заранее согласованный групповой сексуальный акт каждый второй четверг месяца с утвержденным списком участников, но там тоже будем вместе.

Терри… улыбался. Он улыбался так ярко, словно комнату осветила взорвавшаяся сверхновая.

— О, Корво… — прозвучало невероятно ласково и кокетливо одновременно. — Мне нужно рассмотреть твое предложение, — его лицо сделалось серьезным, но только на мгновение. — Шучу, конечно, я согласен! Я уж думал, ты не предложишь, и заказанные мной парные костюмы придется перепродавать соседям!

Корво почувствовал, что снова может дышать полной грудью. А Терри, вопреки всем законам Вселенной, смог улыбнуться еще ярче и теплее.

— Значит ли это, что сейчас ты подаешь сигналы, и я могу тебя поцеловать?

— Да, черт возьми, — проворчал Корво. — Я — один сплошной огромный сигнал. Я — межгалактический маяк планетарного размера, питаемый от желтого гиганта. 

— Обожаю, когда ты заводишь грязные разговоры, — многозначительно прошептал Терри, приближаясь.

Корво почувствовал, что ему стало намного лучше. Но результат лечения, конечно, следовало закрепить, чем он и собирался заняться прямо сейчас.


End file.
